


[Podfic] Entanglement

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Starts during the season 5 finale episode and extends through season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2012)Story Summary (by author):  For avidrosette: During 5.22, what if Dean had thrown himself into the pit with Sam?    Extends through S6.





	[Podfic] Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entanglement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322477) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Podfic length: 20 minutes

 

MP3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hta2we93cuugd51/Entanglement.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire:[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3tjb3x9d6ym08p7)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
